


Two's Company, Three's a...

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Minseok is that weird loner geek kid that every class in high school has.  Lu Han's President of the School Council and Jongdae is his right-hand man and deputy.  Both of them are lusting after MInseok and have decided that they can't wait any longer to claim what they both think is theirs.  Minseok's not as oblivious as they think.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF.

Kim Minseok didn't have friends. He sat alone in class, ate alone at lunchtime and was always picked last in gym class. He liked it this way. That's what he told himself. This way no one would get close, learn what a freak he is, and then never want to speak to or be near him ever again. At least this way, by pushing everyone away who tried to befriend him, he wasn't bullied too badly. It could be a lot worse. That was why he needed to make sure no one ever found out. 

~*~

Lu Han was the President of the School Council and one of the most popular seniors in their high school. Hair dyed a honey blonde and clothes always cut to accentuate his slim figure, girls and boys regularly confessed to him. But they were all rejected. Lu Han already had his eyes on someone he thought could complete him; he was waiting for the right time to make his move. He was openly gay and had made it clear from the moment that he made council president in his Junior year that gay-bashing would not be tolerated within the school. No one argued. After all, the girls spent their time dreaming of him being in relationships with the other council members and writing about it, and the boys couldn't deny the fact that Lu Han was a seriously handsome guy with a body they wouldn't mind getting their hands on (if they were so inclined, of course). With joy, the girls shipped their president and very quietly the boys kept to themselves for fear of being called out on their attraction if they spoke out too loudly. Lu Han wasn't oblivious to all this, in fact, he soaked it all up and enjoyed the power he had over the other students, his minions. 

~*~

Kim Jongdae was the vice president of the student council and Lu Han's closest friend. Everywhere Lu Han went Jongdae wasn't far behind. They'd known each other a long time and growing up they shared everything with each other - food, holidays, homework, clothes, beds, bodies, everything. They were each others first times for everything and the majority of the stories the girls wrote were about them. Like Lu Han, Jongdae also had his eyes on someone, the same certain someone. Together, they watched his every move; sharing a majority of classes with the object of their lust gave them the advantage of being able to eye up their target and plot. The only problem was, their target seemed completely oblivious to any of their advances. 

~*~

Mr Choi's physics class was dragging on and he was slowly losing his focus, only a few moments from drifting into dreamland when he felt it. The tickle of fingers walking their way up the inside of his thigh ever so gently, higher, slowly higher. Not moving he slid his eyes to the right to look as his deskmate Kim Jongdae, who was staring straight ahead and dutifully taking down his notes as if his hand wasn't mere centimetres away from his crotch. Jongdae has started sitting next to him the week before, no introduction, no hello, just sat himself down as if he had always sat next to him in class. He ignored him, now more awake, and continued with his own note-taking, waiting for Jongdae to get bored and stop.

~*~

Dammit, why can't I get this part right?!

Minseok just couldn't seem to get his fingers to work their way around the complicated notes and chords on the sheet music in front of him. Sighing and ruffling his hair in frustration he slumped slightly on the piano stool. He smells vanilla and cinnamon moments before Lu Han is there, pushing him across the stool slightly so that he can fit beside him. 

"Here, let me help you." Lu Han smiles at him, but he doesn't allow himself to react. 

As Lu Han's hands settle on top of his own and start to guide them through the piece, Minseok doesn't allow himself to react. He knows what they're up to. The President of the School Council and his Deputy. It's been weeks since they started trying to gain his attention. Brushing shoulders, invading his personal space, sitting next to him in class, waiting for him outside the gates in the morning and stalking him to homeroom, the list was endless, but he refused to give them what they wanted. He couldn't be found out. 

~*~

"Lu Han, it's not working. He's oblivious." Jongdae chewed on his thumb as he paced the school council room, back and forth in front of the seated blonde. 

"Oh for heaven's sake will you sit down, you're making me nervous!" Luhan reached out and pulled the brunette into the seat beside him. "Time for Plan B." 

Jongdae stared at him, puzzled. "Plan B? What's Plan B?" 

"I don't know yet, but you're going to help me come up with it." The blonde pats him on the head, whipping out a notepad and pen from seemingly nowhere, Luhan starts scribbling down the steps for the as yet unplanned 'Plan B' 

Jongdae leans in closer. 

~*~

He's huddled under a tree on the far side of the quad, lunch laid out beside him, notebook in hand as he feverishly scribbles out the thoughts in his head onto the paper as he chews on the bite he'd just taken from his sandwich, cheeks puffed out like a hamsters. Today he's wearing an oversized hoodie , baggy cargo pants and worn converse; his hair is the usual unbrushed mess and his thick black-framed glasses are slowly slipping down his nose. 

_Jongdae bit down hard on the blondes shoulder at the pain of being thrust into with little preparation, the burn turning into pleasure as Luhan wrapped his hand around his hard cock and ever so slowly distracted him. Not long after he grunted his approval and the blonde took his cue to move, gently at first before hooking his arms under Jongdae's legs, pushing them back so he could pound into his ass, relishing in the loud moans and calls of his name falling from the brunette's lips._

Minseok put the pencil down for a moment, reaching for his iced mocha and taking a long sip to try and cool himself down. His cheeks were flushed and his heart was racing. He couldn't help it. Whenever he allowed himself to put his desires down in his notebook they became more real to him and a flushed panting Minseok was the result. This was one of the reasons he chose sit out here alone away from everyone else. If anyone found out about him writing fanfiction about the two most popular boys in school his life wouldn't be worth living. Sure, the girls did it, but that was ok, it was expected. But he was a boy, in his senior year, eighteen years old, the oldest senior in the school, he shouldn't be writing stuff like this. Hell, he shouldn't be thinking it but he couldn't stop himself. It was only the previous night he'd got off in the shower to thoughts of the two of them. He just had to survive the last year of high school then it wouldn't matter anymore, he'd be off to university and would never see them again, it could all stop then. 

Glancing up, he saw someone heading his way. Quickly he gathered up his stuff and shoved it all in his bag before stumbling to his feet and running in the opposite direction. He didn't realise that he hadn't fastened his bag properly and his precious notebook feel out as he was making his escape. 

~*~

"Hmm, what's this?" Lu Han bends down and picks up the abandoned notebook, flicking through the pages. "Interesting." With a smirk, he heads back inside to find Jongdae. "Interesting, indeed." 

~*~


	2. Double Trouble

He'd spent the entire morning before class searching the school for his notebook but hadn't been able to find it anywhere and now he was scurrying through the corridors at a very quick walk to get to class. He hoped no one found his notebook. It wasn't like he'd written his name in it or anything. There was some really good stuff written in it, some of his best work and the thought of someone else reading it and enjoying it instead of himself made him want to cry. He was going to miss his little book of joy. 

Rounding the corner into the hall his next class was located in he was brought to an abrupt stop by two figures blocking his way. Two tall figures. He slowly raised his eyes until he could see the faces of the two giants. He wasn't too pleased to see Wu Yifan and Huang Zitao in front of him. Yifan was a senior like himself but Zitao was a freshman who has been clinging to Yifan's highly fashioned coattails since the first day he walked through the school doors. Other students jokingly referred to him as Yifan's 'apprentice'. What did those two want with him? 

"Kim Minseok, you're coming with us." Yifan took hold of one arm whilst Zitao took the other and both started to walk Minseok backwards away from the class he had been heading for.

"What the hell?! What do you mean I'm coming with you?" He wriggled, trying to break free from their grasp but with no success. 

"We're under orders from the Prez," Tao informed him.

"The Prez? You mean Lu Han?" He'd stopped struggling at this point and was allowing himself to be dragged by the two giants. "Why?"

"You're in violation of the dress code." 

Yifan's words puzzled him. "Hang on a minute." He dug his heels in and brought them all to a sharp halt. Yifan and Tao looked over their shoulders and down at him. "What dress code? This school doesn't have a dress code." 

Tao's smirk and Yifan's raised eyebrow should have been a warning but he chose to ignore both. 

"Apparently," Yifan drawled, "You're in violation of the rule that states that students should dress to the maximum of their potential and you, Minseok-hyung, have been assigned to our care for the rest of the day." 

"There's no such rule..."

He was cut off by Yifan rolling his eyes, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. "Don't fight it Hyung, you'll only be wasting your time. Lu Han's orders have to be obeyed." 

"That's right!" Tao bounced along beside them as Yifan resumed his long loping steps towards the exit. "Today we're giving you a makeover!" 

"A...make...over...." His eyes widened as he stared down at the ground moving past. "With you two?" 

Tao leaned down and gave him a smile that scared him so much it's difficult to put into words. 

His screams of terror could be heard echoing off the walls through the entire school. 

In the distant council room, Lu Han and Jongdae shared satisfied looks and high fived before going back to their books. Plan B was in full swing. 

~*~

Several torturous hours later, Minseok was sitting exhausted in a hair salon, flanked by Yifan and Tao to make sure he didn't make a break for it. If he honest though, he didn't think he had the energy left to run despite how much he wanted to right now. He had been dragged to every store in town, been forced to try on what felt like and probably was thousands of outfits before the two fashion following idiots were satisfied, was manhandled into an opticians to get contacts which were still itching his eyes a bit having never worn them before and now he'd been shoved into a hair salon so that his hair could be 'fixed'. He didn't think there was anything wrong with his hair, he loved his orange/red hair, but apparently he was wrong there as well. 

"Ok, gentlemen, how can I help you?" 

Minseok looked up at the approaching hairstylist who had spoken. Either the stress of the day was finally getting to him or there were rainbow sparkles surrounding him and he walked over, scissors in hand. He shrank down in the chair, hands going up to cover his hair, fearing for its existence. 

"Heechul-hyung!" Tao practically screeched, clapping his hands and bounced on the spot before putting his hands on Minseok's shoulders and pulling him upright in the chair. "Minseok-hyung needs your help, desperately."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my hair!" 

All three of them levelled him with a look that clearly told him what they thought about that statement. 

"Darling, please, when was the last time your hair saw a comb?"

Minseok didn't like this Heechul character one bit. He combed his hair. Every now and then. 

"Huddle time boys." Heechul pulled Yifan and Tao to the side as they began whispering furiously, casting glances in his direction occasionally. 

What felt like hours later they broke apart, Yifan picking up the numerous shopping bags and heading for the exit. Tao patted him on the shoulder before heading out too. "Don't worry, Heechul-hyung will look after you. We'll be back in an hour." 

"What? You're leaving me here?!" Minseok was kneeling on the chair staring at their retreating backs in horror. He was being abandoned with the demon stylist. How could they? 

"So, Minseokie, are you ready for the star treatment?" Heechul leaned down so his face was beside Minseok's and met his eyes in the mirror. Raising his right hand he made a snipping motion with his scissors. Minseok gulped. Loudly. 

~*~

When Yifan and Tao returned to the salon an hour later they were met by a very smug-looking Heechul and Minseok nowhere in sight. 

"Where is he?" Yifan asked, both looking around the now mostly empty salon. 

"Come on out, Minseokie!" Heechul turned to look at the curtained off area towards the back of the salon. The curtain twitched a little.

"Don't wanna." 

"Come on Min-Min, we talked about this." The stylist sauntered over and pulled the curtain back in one sweep, revealing a cowering Minseok. Reaching out, Heechul pressed a hand under Minseok's chin, forcing him to lift his head and look at the other two. "Well, did I do good or what?" 

"Wow!" Was all Tao could say as he took in the sight before him; Minseok was wearing one of the new outfits they'd bought earlier in the day, his hair had been coloured and styled off his face and was that eyeliner?! 

"We approve," Yifan stated gruffly as he moved forward to grab Minseok and drag him out of the salon, Tao following after. Lu Han was going to be pleased. 

~*~


	3. Into The Lion's Den

Three sharp knocks sounded before the door was opened and Yifan and Tao entered the student council office. 

"Did you bring him?" An excited Jongdae greeted them, rising from his chair, whilst Lu Han remained lounging in his chair.

"Sure did, he's right here...where'd he go?" Tao looked around before walking out and dragging a very hesitant Minseok into the office, pushing him forward slightly to stand in front of the president and vice president, unable to hide his smug smirk "There you are. Didn't we do well?" 

As Minseok came to a staggering stop in front of the two boys, Lu Han sat up straight in shock, eyes wide at the sight before him. Was this really the same boy? Gone were the geeky thick-framed glasses, the oversized hoody, baggy jeans and orange hair. Before them stood a living breathing wet dream. Black denim pants hung low on hipbones, a white t-shirt with a bright flowery design clung close to what appeared to be a reasonably toned body (amazing what had been hiding under those baggy clothes) and the outfit was finished off with a short-cropped military-style jacket. But that wasn't all that was catching his eye. Heechul had surely outdone himself. The orange bird's nest of hair was gone and in its place was a dark brown tousled style that screamed: "I just finished having the roughest sex of my life". Minseok's eyebrows had been tamed and shaped and there was a thick layer of eyeliner around his eyes that were just mesmorizing him. 

Jongdae wasn't coping any better than Lu Han. He was outright staring, mouth hung open and he took in the incredible change that had happened in the space of one morning. Ok, so Minseok was being shy and refusing to meet either of their eyes and his arms had moved to hug himself protectively at their stares, and there was a cute pink flush across his cheeks, but damn he was looking fine. Clearing his throat, Jongdae turned to Lu Han and gave him a nod of approval. 

Standing and moving with purpose towards the now brunette Minseok, Lu Han slowly walked in a circle around him, eyeing him up and down the entire time. With a flick of his wrist, he dismissed dumb and dumber, waiting for the door to close before he spoke. 

"You've been a very bad boy, Minseok-hyung." He leaned down until he was looking the elder in the eyes, holding his face in place even as he tried to resist and look away. "Jongdae?" 

Taking his cue, Jongdae reached out to the desk behind him, picking up what Minseok instantly realised as his missing notebook. His eyes widened in horror, staring back at Lu Han, pleading silently for it not to be true before flicking his eyes over to where Jongdae was thumbing through the pages. When he stopped towards the middle of the notebook and smirked, Minseok knows his most feared nightmare was coming true and there was nothing he could do as the younger took a deep breath and began to read. 

"Minseok has always dreamed that this would happen, that he would have the two younger boys at his mercy. Leering down at Jongdae writhing on the bed, pulling against the handcuffs that held his hands against the headboard, trying to break free, but unable to see through the blindfold he'd forced him to wear. Lu Han wasn't in any better state, currently pinned beneath him, a hot panting mess as he teased him with kisses and a slow and torturous hand job..." 

"Tut tut, Minseok-hyung." Lu Han wagged his finger in front of Minseok's very red flushed face. "Imagine writing such filth about the president and vice president of the school council. What will we do with you? You'll have to be punished of course." 

"What punishment will you give him, Lu Han?" Jongdae closed the notebook and moved to stand beside the other, leaning down so his face was next to his. "This whole notebook is filled with dirty stuff about the two of us." 

"I don't know Jongdae. It's a very bad thing he's done after all." Lu Han tapped his fingers against his lips, looking like he was in deep thought. "After all, if this had fallen into the wrong hands we would have missed out on all that fabulous material." 

"Indeed we would. Do you know Minseok-hyung, we have a very exciting evening last night thanks to your notebook. Oh yes, very exciting. Gave us some good stuff to try out. You've got a very imaginative mind you know?" Jongdae teased his Hyung by slowly trailing his pointer finger down Minseok's cheek and over his lips. 

Leaning over Lu Han kisses Jongdae full on the lips, meer inches from Minseok's own face. Minseok thinks he having a heart attack his heart is pounding so fast and hard in his chest and he feels as if the fires of hell are surrounding him his body is so hot and turned on by the sight of his OTP kissing right in front of him. He's unaware he staring quite so hard with his mouth hanging open until the two boys part and Lu Han gently pushes his chin up and his teeth clack together. 

"I think I just had an idea of how to punish you Minseok-hyung." 

"Ooooh do tell Lu Han!" Jongdae is clinging onto the blonde's arm and bouncing on his toes. 

"What classes do you have this afternoon Hyung?" Luhan leans in so close his nose brushes against Minseok's and for a minute he's afraid the older boy is going to pass out he looks so out of it. 

"Urm....just hi-hi-history." He manages to squeak out.

"Ah, Jongdae, you're in the same class right?" Seeing his deputy nod in confirmation, he smirks and grabs both his and Minseok's hands. "Great, I'm joining you. Let's go before we're late."

He drags them both from the office and in the direction of their History class as the warning bell rings, pretending to ignore all the stares they receive on the way and whispers that follow behind them.

"Who's that with Luhan-hyung and Jongdae-hyung?"

"Is it a new student?"

"I don't recognise him."

"He's hot, I hope he's in my class."

"Wait....is that Kim Minseok?!"

"No way. You need to get your eyes tested."

"Yeah, don't be stupid, they wouldn't be seen dead with that loser."

~*~


	4. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit, but juicy, content!

"Lu Han. What are you doing in my History class? Don't you have a free period now?" 

"Don't worry, sir. You won't even know I'm here!" The blonde saluted Mr Shin, giving him an innocent look. 

"I'd better not hear a peep out of you." Mr Shin muttered as he prepared to start the lesson.

Lu Han slunk down in his seat which was to Minseok's left, Jongdae taking the seat to the right. Both were sitting very close to Minseok, he had no way to escape that wouldn't cause a scene. He'd been dragged to the back row in the far corner of the classroom by Lu Han. He had a feeling this was not going to end well. He was too scared to move the slightest bit so he sat straight upright, staring dead ahead as his teacher droned on and on.

It took Lu Han half an hour to make his move and when he did Minseok had the hardest time not making a sound. 

With a quick wink and a nod in Jongdae's direction, Lu Han slid off his chair and under the table to his knees, shuffling around as quietly as possible until he was facing Minseok's crotch. This was going to be so much fun. Who knew helping to make the school loser's deepest desires reality would be such a turn on? Running his hands up the inside of Minseok's thighs quickly until he was gripping his hips he leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the elder's crotch. He had to move back quickly to avoid a knee to the face as Minseok jumped in his seat and he was sure he just heard a pencil snap. Biting his lip to try and stifle his laughter, he spotted Jongdae's thumbs-up under the desk, and leaned back in, peering up so he could see Minseok's face. His eyes were squeezed shut, cheeks a lovely flushed pink and he seemed to be struggling to breathe somewhat. Perfect. Lu Han returned his attention to the half-hard cock before him, licking his lips as he moved in for more. 

Minseok was going crazy. There was no way this happening to him. There was no way this was happening in his History class. Lu Han, School President, the most popular senior in the school, was on his knees under his desk, in his class, and was currently mouthing his cock through the fabric of his pants as one hand gently massaged his balls and the other rubbed teasing circles on his hip. His pants were getting increasingly tighter and something needed to happen to improve the situation but he was in class dammit and he couldn't breathe; it was like the oxygen was slowly being sucked out of the room, along with his sanity. Then Jongdae took hold of his right hand and pressed it to his own hard erection pressing against his tight denim jeans. Oh God, he was dying, in the best possible way, but why did it have to be in class, when he couldn't make a sound? He was biting down on his lip so hard right now he was surprised it wasn't bleeding already. He hoped no one was looking in their direction. He was vaguely aware of the teacher still droning on in the background so he couldn't have realised there was anything going on. 

Jongdae pressed Minseok's hand hard against his crotch, encouraging the elder to rub firmly against the hardness within. Leaning in until his lips caressed the others ear, he whispered sensually, just loud enough to be heard. "Minseok-hyung, just like that, more, please." He licked a slow path from his earlobe down his neck to his clavicle where he started pressing open-mouthed kisses. "Remember what you wrote in your book, hmm?" 

Minseok felt a rush of pleasure as Jongdae's kisses became more insistent, feeling teeth now nibbling on his skin and could only nod ever so slightly as he processed the question. His hand was moving on its own now without assistance from the younger as he became aware of Jongdae's hand sneaking under his shirt and caressing its way up to his hard nipples. The dual sensation of Luhan working at him under the desk and Jongdae teasing him above the desk was too much. As Jongdae tweaked a nipple particularly hard, which coincided with Luhan slipping a hand into his pants to stroke him, he couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back as his mind and body were overloaded with pleasure and released a long, loud and drawn out moan, classroom full of students and teacher be damned. 

At the sound of Minseok's moan, Lu Han slid out from under the desk, dusted himself down and helped Jongdae pull the bundle of feelings that was Kim Minseok out of his chair and between the two of them manhandle him out of the classroom as the other students and teacher stared, open-mouthed at what they were witnessing. There was a scramble as the girls grabbed their cell phones and started snapping pictures of the three boys rushing from the room. Mr Shin just stared, shocked and unable to say or do anything as his classroom descended into chaos. 

Jongdae was half carrying Minseok towards the exit as Lu Han led the way to his car pushing aside anyone who dared to get in the way. 

"Where are...we...going?" Minseok managed to gasp out as his motor functions started kicking back into life. 

"My place," Luhan stated. "It's the closest." 

Nothing more was said as they crossed the parking lot and bundled their dazed Hyung into Lu Han's car and headed for his apartment. 

~*~

It was a short ride to Lu Han's apartment, but it was long enough for Minseok to come to his senses, realise this was really happening and straddle Jondae's lap in the back seat and kiss him senseless, ignoring the blonde's protesting squarks of leaving him out. He didn't care, he wasn't going to waste a moment of this, whatever this was, and just enjoy it while he could. 

Pulling into his parking space, Lu Han practically leapt from the car, dragging the other two from the back seat and into the building, jabbing at the button to call the elevator impatiently. All three stood, not touching, trying not to cause a scene in front of the security guy and elderly couple waiting for a taxi in the lobby. As soon as the elevator doors opened they piled in quickly and once the doors shut again hands reached out and grabbed what they could during the ride to the 8th floor. Butts were groped, hips squeezed, cheeks caressed and hair tugged as they shared a very wet three-way kiss, barely holding in their moans of arousal. 

Thankfully, the door to the blonde's apartment was directly opposite the elevator and there was no delay and hesitation as Lu Han strode from the elevator to the door and unlocked it without pausing, Jongdae and Minseok close behind. Minseok kicked the door shut behind him, hand moving to flick the lock across before leaning back on the door and eyeing the two flushed and aroused boys in front of him. If he woke up tomorrow morning and this was all a dream he was going to flip tables. 

He watched as Jongdae brought his hands up to latch onto Lu Han's hair, pulling him into a harsh kiss that was more biting than anything else. The sight had him moaning out loud and longing for the same. Pushing away from the door, he approached the entangled mess of blonde and brunette, entwining his hand with Jongdae's in Lu Han's hair and tugged hard, causing the blonde to break away with a gasp. Both turned towards him, panting hard. He pouted, looking up at them with (far from) innocent eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. "Oppa's...did you forget me?" 

Lu Han and Jongdae shared a quick heated look before they both grabbed him and dragged him through to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed.

"Fuck, I can't believe you just did that." Lu Han had him pinned down, hands gripping Minseok's wrists and holding them above his head, pushed down into the sheets. "Who are you and what have you done with Kim Minseok?" 

Minseok smirked up at the blonde as Jogdae pressed fevered kisses all over his face and neck. "This is me. The Kim Minseok who wrote all those stories about the two of you. I've just never shown myself before. Now, are you just going to sit there are stare or are you actually going to do something." He punctuated his words with a slow roll of his hips which caused Lu Han's eyes to roll. 

"Shit" Luhan moaned, "I could really get used to you like this Minseok." 

Before Minseok could respond to the blonde his mouth was seized by Jongdae in a fierce kiss. He was aware of Lu Han sliding down his body and as his hands were released he brought them up to Jongdae's hair, taking a firm grip. He felt Lu Han unfasten his pants and lifted his hips slightly to help him pull them down along with his underwear. Jongdae was working at removing his jacket and they parted briefly so that his t-shirt could be removed as well. The room was cool but it only added to the pleasure he was feeling as goosebumps raised on his skin causing a pleasant shiver. Minseok watched as Lu Han and Jongdae stripped out of their own clothes and clambered back onto the bed and towards his dishevelled form lying draped across the covers. 

"Don't worry, Minseok-hyung." Jongdae caressed his cheek gently as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "We're going to take very good care of you." The younger slid away to fetch the supplies they would need from the drawer of the bedside table. 

Lu Han was now stretched out over him, legs to either side of his hips, and he was kissing him for the first time and Minseok felt a surge of need rush through his body, making him moan into his mouth as the kiss heated up. The feel of a lubed finger circling his hole as another hand gently squeezed his ass cheek caused him to open his eyes and he saw Jongdae smile down at him reassuringly as he kissed down Lu Han's neck and shoulders. Minseok gave him a nod to say 'ok' before he was distracted by Lu Han nibbling harshly over his collarbones. As Jongdae eased first one, then two fingers into him and gently stretched him he lost himself in the kisses both boys gave him and the hands that never seemed to stop roaming over and caressing his body. 

A hiss of slight pain escapes his lips when Jongdae eases in the third finger but Lu Han quickly works to distract him, bringing his hand down to his hyung's leaking erection and slowly pumping him, using his other hand to tweak his nipples, taking it in turns to lick them until they are hard and Minseok is a writhing mess of arousal below him. A well-aimed thrust from Jongdae has Minseok arching his back and gasping out loud, eyes wide as his prostate brushed over and he experiences it for the first time. When Jongdae removes his fingers, Minseok almost complains until he hears the sound of wrappers being torn open hastily. Eyes struggling to focus he takes in the sight of Jongae and Lu Han kissing over his body as they roll condoms onto each other's hard and aching cocks. This was it, what he had been wanting for so long, no backing out now. 

He's so turned on by now and flooded with arousal that his limbs are heavy and he honestly doesn't think he can move too much, but he doesn't have to worry about that. Minseok feels himself being lifted gently until he's kneeling on the bed and he can feel a hard chest behind him as strong toned arms wrap around his front steadying him. He catches brown hair out of the corner of his hazed eyes and realises its Jongdae behind him. Raising his heavy head slightly he watches Lu Han move over and moves in front of him so he's nose to nose with the blonde and he can feel Jongdae's warm breath on his neck. Warm, wet kisses are pressed to his neck as Lu Han dominates him from below.

"Minseok?" It's Jongdae speaking, his breath tickling his ear. "You sure you want this?" 

"Hmm..." He breaks away from his kiss with Lu Han briefly. "Yeah" He's really not capable of more than that right at that moment. There's no way he doesn't want this but he knows they need to be sure. He would be crazy to say no at this point. 

"Minseokie" Lu Han moans, hands pulling the brunette closer to him. "We're going to give you your most recent desire, say now if you don't want that." 

His most recent desire? Minseok recalls the last story he wrote in his notebook. Were they serious? Oh, fuck, if they were serious, he was in so much trouble, the good kind of trouble. "Please." He whines in response. His head falls back onto Jongdae's shoulder and his hands reach back to pull at the brunette's hair as he feels the pressure of his cock push into him slowly. Harsh gasps of air are pulled in and out of his lungs and he's aware of Luhan whispering encouraging words to him quietly as he kisses his forehead. He feels so full as Jongdae is finally all the way in. The stretch isn't as bad as he thought it would be but he knows it's not over yet and there's more to come; he tries to stay as relaxed as possible as Lu Han shuffles closer, lining himself up. 

"Relax, baby. Tell me to stop and I will." Lu Han whispers, cradling Minseok's face in one hand, holding eye contact and he uses his other hand to steady cock as he starts to push in very slowly. 

Minseok's face scrunches up in pain, his eyes closing, and he pulls hard on Jongdae's hair causing him to wince before caressing his sides to try and soothe him. Lu Han pauses but he urges him on. "Don't stop, please, it's ok." 

Lu Han is unsure for a moment but seeing Minseok relax slightly as Jongdae wraps his arms round in a hug and press reassuring kisses to Minseok's shoulders he continues pushing in until he all the way in and pauses to allow the other time to adjust. Minseok's eyes open and he reaches up to wipe away the single tear that spills over and trails down his cheek. A moment later and Minseok is giving them the 'ok' to continue. 

Their thrusts are gentle and a bit out of sync to start but it doesn't take them long to find a rhythm. Once the burn of double penetration turns into intense pleasure Minseok is pushing down as hard as both Lu Han and Jongdae are thrusting up into him, his hands gripping Lu Han's shoulders hard to steady himself and there's sure to be marks there later. Jongdae has a tight grip on his body, one arm wrapped around his chest, the other pumping his cock, hand gripping firmly. As he pants for breath and can feel the signs of his orgasm approaching he pulls away from Lu Han's kiss, head rolling back and he watches the blonde lean forward and kiss Jongdae behind him. 

"Close...so close." He pants out, encouraging both boys to thrust harder into his willing body. 

"Me too." Jongdae gasps out, teeth finding Minseok's shoulder and biting down. 

Lu Han rests his forehead on Minseok's other shoulder, hands buried in his hair as he pushes himself towards his own release, but he's determined to see Minseok come first before he finds his own pleasure. 

"Ah, oh fuck....yeah..." Jongdae slams hard into Minseok as he fills him with his cum, nailing the elder's prostate.

Minseok comes with a yell and a drawn-out moan of their names, head thrown back, eyes open wide, cheeks flushed, coating his and Lu Han's chests, his nails dug deep into the blonde's shoulders. It's the most beautiful thing Luhan has ever seen and coupled with the pleasure-filled pain to his shoulders, it triggers his own orgasm as he spills his seed deep within Minseok, moaning out his name. 

Coming down from the heights of arousal, they wait until they can catch their breaths easier before Lu Han then Jongdae ease out of Minseok, the blonde catching him as he slumps forward, overwhelmed with pleasure. Lu Han lays him down gently, pulling him into his arms as Jongdae fetched a cloth clean him up. As Jongdae carefully cleaned up the mess from their bodies, Lu Han gently stroked Minseok's hair out of his face and peppered it with sweet soft kisses, soothing and relaxing him even more. Once he'd finished, Jongdae joined them, spooning Minseok and pulling a blanket up and over them all he pressed a kiss to Lu Han's lips then Minseok's before settling down and cuddling into the elders back. 

"Lu Han... Jongdae..." Minseok tried to speak, but he was already half asleep and he couldn't force the words out. 

"Shh." Lu Han stroked his cheek softly. "Sleep. We'll talk in the morning ok?" He snuggled down pulling Minseok to rest against his chest, head tucked under his chin, linking his right hand with Jongdae's over Minseok's body. Lu Han felt Minseok nod before all that could be heard from him was soft snores. With a small smile at Jongdae's already sleeping form he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 


End file.
